By the Light of his Dragons
by Quill's Feels
Summary: Monsters plague Magnolia, and the night, guarded by the lamplighters, is the only safe time. Black-iron dragon lamps light the streets; by their light the new council assigns a team to meet with the lamplighters - and now, the hidden lampmaker himself. AU, GaLe-centric, NaLu and Laxana chapters, T for swearing. Dragon Slayer broship.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: So yeah this is a thing? I've been sick the last few days, so I've just been drawing incessantly and kinda forgot about FF. Ooops. Anyway, this has been in my GoogleDocs for a while. I kinda like the idea, but I'm uncertain about it as a fanfic? **

**It'll be GaLe-centric, with chapters about NaLu and Laxana ****(I swear to god I tried not to have Laxana, I ****_really_****tried...okay maybe not that hard). AU.**

Chapter One: Magnolia

_Your steps echo softly as you walk through the darkened streets, heedless of the dangers of the night. A soft _tap _and you look up from your scuffed boots. A tall, cloaked figure stands at the end of the street, reaching up to one of the streetlamps, a work of art shaped like a dragon, with a large glass orb between its claws. The figure's fingers cup the dragon's chin almost tenderly and for a second, you think that you see the dragon tilt its head into the stroking, like a cat. But the second passes, and the figure draws its fingers from the utterly motionless lamp. It taps the glass sphere once more and a warm light flickers into the sculpture's eyes, though you find it impossible to tell what color it is. _

_You watch in silence as the light bleeds from the scaly little beast's eyes to the glass sphere in its talons. There is a sound like a soft hum and light explodes from the dragon's orb. You close your eyes against the light, and when you open them, the figure is gone. The street is flooded with brilliant golden light shining from countless wrought-iron dragons and their glass treasures. You look up and see red light tingeing one edge of the sky, silver seeping from the other. You return your gaze to the street, staring at the place the lamplighter stood. Another minute, and the street is flooded with bustling, wakened people, going about their business in this sudden explosion of daylight._

_You return your gaze to the sky once more, the stars blotted out by the brilliant light, and wonder what the dark, twisted shape flitting through the sky is. Someone jostles you and you lose your train of thought. The merchants and seller's carts file out into the street and a smile spreads across your face. Pulling your wallet out of your vest, you head towards a stall selling glassware that you _know _your sister will love._

…

The sky black as pitch, the night held its breath in anticipation. The sun descended beneath the horizon, plunging Magnolia into darkness. Slowly, the stars appeared in the heavens. The longer one looked up, the more one could see, until the sky sparkled like diamonds, enough starlight to cast eerie shadows through the twisting streets.

No sound permeated the darkness, the wind gusting softly through the alleys and avenues, past the black wrought-iron lamps shaped like dragons that dotted the streets. The black iron gleamed faintly beneath the stars. In complete silence, pennants fluttered gently, throwing writhing shadows up and down the streets.

When the moon appeared on the horizon, rising slowly, the lamplighters began their work. Flame District, the ever-alive nightclub neighborhood, alit first, the lamps lighting one after the other like a wave until that corner of the city glowed with rosy, reddish light. Its citizens awoke, and music began pumping through the night. The bass beats are so solid one can feel the vibrations in the air. Even if the city was diurnal, no one would sleep in Flame District.

Next was the merchant sector, Thunder District, light webbing out from the precinct's central plaza like lightning until golden joined red in the darkness. Merchants and businessmen opened their storefronts, set up their stalls, wheeled out their carts. Walking the streets, one can always hear the soft clinking of coins changing hands, and take note of the fantastic wares sold only at night, and only in Thunder District.

Third was the small healer's quarter, Wind District, gentle blue light slowly glowing brighter, softly joining the red and gold brilliance that lit the city. The streets of this small neighborhood always smelled faintly of exotic herbs, and the air felt peaceful in this small circle near the center of Magnolia. The feeling of this district lifts one's mood, clears one's head.

After Wind was the blackmarket region, Venom District, violet light seeping through its streets insidiously. All manner of activities went on in this quarter, mostly dark and probably not strictly legal. Still, like all districts, Venom was peaceful in the night. If one concentrated, they might pick up the faint scent of smoke, likely from a drug den. The need to look over your shoulder is pressing in this quarter.

Following Venom was the Light District, the priests' sector, pure white light appearing in sudden brilliance between one blink and another. Soft hymns floated through the air as the priests began their work, lighting their own snow-white flames on the altars in their temples. One's steps feel light here, the very cobblestones blessed by the monks puttering through the streets.

Finally was the Dark District, the scholar's district. Here the light was soft silver, and the air smelled of old parchment. Pages rustled in every corner, the streets lined with bookstores, libraries, scriptoriums, as the bookkeepers went about their business. The glint of glasses can be seen on most of the noses buried in the millions of books stashed in this district, and the delight of young scholars finding old books in every nook and cranny is nearly tangible.

Thus was Magnolia after sunset, six districts gleaming brightly enough to drown out the stars and light the streets like a second dawn. The patchwork of colors, from the expansive gold of Thunder, to the tiny azure spot of Wind, glimmered and glowed in perfect peace. The night was a sacred time in Magnolia, when man need not fear the beasts that roam the day, and most in Magnolia respected this. Violence and crime were activities for daylight, when every house was shuttered, every man, woman and child sleeping and hiding from the Daymonsters. Criminals working in the sunlight learned their lesson quickly─if they survived it. But man was safe inside; the Daymonsters were incapable of entering a building, so long as every window was shuttered, every door bolted. Nightmonsters were just as vicious, and their ability to raze buildings were what made the beings known as lamplighters necessary, the only defense that could stop the beasts.

Six lamplighters guarded the city in the night, the new generation having taken over from the old seven years ago. The council removed them from service when the nameless Thunder and Venom guardians had disappeared, and appointed the new generation, apprentices of their predecessors, as lamplighters. Masters Igneel and Grandeeney had stepped down willingly, but Masters Skiadrum and Weisslogia had not gone so easily. They resented their young charges assuming the mantle that they had borne for so many decades. Thus when Skiadrum's illness finally consumed him, Weisslogia disappeared.

Only very recently, the council, too, had altered its members, made way for the new generation as nearly all the whitebeards of the previous staff stepped down for a new order. Now two representatives of every district staffed the organization, headed by the aged Governor, Makarov Dreyar, and the commander of the guard, Erza Scarlet. The councillors Lucy Heartfilia of Flame District, Cana Alberona of Thunder District, and Levy McGarden of Dark District were tasked by the old man as liaisons with the clandestine ring of lamplighters, to meet every month and analyze the activities on the Nightmonsters around Magnolia. Lady Alberona was only one of the three who had been a member of the previous council, but even she had never dealt with the lamplighters.

Porylusica Dreyar, one of the Wind District representatives, was rumored to know her district's lamplighter. Cana's partner, Freed Justine, also seemed to know Thunder's lamplighter, but the identities of the six were kept so secret that even Master Justine admitted to knowing only the face of the man of golden light. He had been sworn into secrecy, so he could not tell his co-councillors what the lamplighter looked like.

It had always been thus. The powerful stewards of Magnolia remained hidden as they dedicated their lives to lighting the city and warding against the Nightmonsters. But not even they could defend against the fearsome Daymonsters, so Magnolia became a nocturnal city, hiding from the sun and the horrors it brought. The council's forces watched the prowlers of sunlight, while the lamplighters watched the walkers of moonlight.

…

The first meeting between the new council and the new lamplighters took place in the belltower rising from the exact center of the city, each of its six sides lit with a different color. The bells themselves were polished until they reflected like mirrors, rainbow light dancing around the walls of the tower room. The only light came from the multicolored reflections of the bells, for no dragon lamps lit the interior of the tower.

The three councillors stood quietly, shoulder to shoulder, hands clasped before them, surveying the scene before them with a good measure of amazement.

Six hooded figures in all sizes (one of the lamplighters was even smaller than Lady McGarden) stood on the opposite side of the bells, light absorbed by the pitch of their cloaks. "Greetings, councilwomen," murmured the tallest in a strong, throaty baritone. "We are the lamplighters."

Levy could only stand there in awed silence; every child in Magnolia was raised on stories of the valor of the legendary, magic lamplighters. They were tantamount to gods in Magnolia, nearly worshipped by the people. She couldn't help but stare at the six unassuming cloaks standing before her.

Cana was the first to react, bowing to the six just deep enough to be respectful but not low enough to suggest that she held less power than they. Levy and Lucy followed in curtsies a heartbeat later. "I am Lady Alberona of Thunder District, and beside me are Lady Heartfilia of Flame and Lady McGarden of Dark." She gestured to either side as she spoke, gazing steadily in the direction of the tall man's hidden eyes. "Show yourselves."

"We cannot," murmured one of them in a soft voice. "Not until we can trust you." Levy winced.

Cana stiffened, but took a breath and calmed herself. "I assure you, Master Lamplighter, that we are trustworthy."

"Our deepest apologies, Lady Alberona," uttered the tallest. "We mean no disrespect. Still, we are bound by our oaths to be known by none, in order to protect Magnolia and her people." A stifled snort came from one of the lamplighters, followed by a dull thud, as though someone had kicked him. Levy searched the lamplighters for motion and thought she saw one elbowing the other. A faint smile tugged at her lips.

"As a gesture of faith, I shall remove my hood," piped the smallest. The councillors all blinked in surprise; the lamplighter's voice was that of a young girl. She stepped forward and removed her cloak.

Levy's eyes widened. The lamplighter─_one of __**the **__lamplighters_─couldn't have been more than fourteen years old, with long, shiny sapphire hair and clear brown eyes. She smiled as bright as the lamps she lit as she announced, "I am the lamplighter of Wind District."

Lucy overcame her surprise the soonest and extended her hand to the child. The blonde bobbed in a tiny curtsey as the child shook her hand and then bowed. "It is an honor, Lady Lamplighter," the councilwoman murmured as the child straightened.

"Please cover yourself once more, my friend," said the tallest lamplighter quietly. "There may be many eyes in this room beyond those of our new friends." The child nodded and obeyed, stepping back to her partners as she drew her cloak back up and concealed her features.

Levy took this to mean that the tall man was the leader of the lamplighters. "Let us get down to business," she suggested. "What of the Nightmonsters?"

"There has been no activity since we took up our posts," said the leader. "We have nothing to report this month, my friends, a fact to rejoice. And what of the Daymonsters?"

"They still circle the city, occasionally flying over," Lucy replied briskly. "But no incursions or advances have been made."

"How goes the attempt to capture one?"

Levy didn't bother to wonder where they got that information. The lamplighters were nearly omnipresent, nothing in the city escaped their notice. "Unsuccessful as yet," the petite councilwoman answered. "But we shall persist."

"I am glad to hear it. The more we know about the Daymonsters, the sooner we can eradicate them and return to the sun."

"My sentiments exactly, Master Lamplighter," Cana agreed. She folded her fingers together and raised an eyebrow. "I believe that we have nothing more to discuss? Unless you have information that the council does not?" Levy frowned; she wished to keep the legends for longer, learn more. She was always hungry for knowledge, and this, _this_ was a secret Magnolia had never set free in nearly a century. She itched to know everything about the lamplighters.

"Unfortunately not. Alas, too brief a meeting," the leader replied wryly. "May your way home be safe." The six lamplighters turned and took their leave.

"And yours," Levy replied, nodding as the lamplighters disappeared into the shadows. The councilwomen stood in silence a minute until they were sure the six were gone. At length, Levy turned to her partners. "That wasn't so bad."

"Very clandestine," Lucy muttered. Cana looked pensive, and remained silent. "Only one lamplighter showed her face," the blonde complained. "I was _so_ looking forward to learning more about them!"

"Maybe next time we'll see another," Levy soothed. "But until then, we cannot speak of this encounter except to report the lack of activity among the monsters."

"Agreed. Cana?"

"Hm? Yes, of course," the brunette replied absently. Levy followed her gaze, squinting in the half-light. After a long minute, she realized that a figure crouched in the corner, obscured by the lamplighters before.

"Who goes there?" she called apprehensively. A low, rumbling chuckle reached her ears and the three women took a step back unconsciously.

The figure, cloaked just as the lamplighters, rose to his feet. He was almost as tall as the leader of the lamplighters. "I am the seventh lamplighter," he uttered. His voice was rough, deep and gravelly, like a rock scraping against a lump of metal. The sound of it made Levy shiver.

"Seventh?" Cana echoed suspiciously. She drew a knife from the folds of her skirt, raising it so the rainbow of light from the bells glinted off it.

"There are only six districts in Magnolia," Levy added uncertainly, stepping behind her armed friend.

She could hear the grin in his voice as he replied, "Who do you think makes the lamps?"

…

"Ugh, these capes are awful," Natsu complained, dropping the offending piece of fabric to the floor. He turned to glare at Sting. "You didn't have to kick me that hard, douchebag."

The blond man picked the cloak off the floor and dusted it off. "It's all about our presence, dude," he replied calmly. "And you ruined it. The short chick noticed you, by the way."

"Then you shouldn't have kicked me so hard!" the pinkhead repeated angrily.

"Shut up!" Laxus yelled, cuffing them both across the head. "God, can you two go _ten seconds_ without bickering?"

"You wanna go, Sparky?" Natsu shouted, lunging. Laxus sent him into the wall with a single backhand and the pinkhead slumped to the ground, swearing.

Wendy carefully hung up her cloak. "I like them," she decided.

"You like everybody, kid," Cobra shot back.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Cobra," Laxus said exasperatedly. "Goddamn, why are the three of you always trying to pick fights?"

"Sorry, _dad_," Cobra replied snidely.

Laxus, walking by to hang up his cloak, rolled his eyes and punched the redhead in the gut perfunctorily. "Fucking idiot," the blond muttered. _Why me?_

Candles lit the room, in all the colors of the districts. The six lamplighters found their seats around a circular table painted like the night sky, constellations marked with miniscule golden lines. Only one seat was left empty.

The occupant of that seat walked in, hanging up his pitch-dark cloak with the others. Long, unruly black hair tied at the base of his neck was thrown back over one shoulder, piercings glimmering in the candlelight as he abandoned his cloak. "Gajeel," Laxus grunted. "What took you so long?"

"Just greeting the reps," the seventh lamplighter replied casually, flopping down in his chair and propping his legs up. He began absently polishing one of the piercings on his forearm.

"You idiot," growled the blond. "Why did you do that? Even after sixty years, _Metalicana _never revealed himself to the council!"

Gajeel glared, bristling. "Iunno! _Felt like it_!" Pierced brows beetled angrily over glowering red eyes.

Wendy shifted in her seat uncomfortably, unheeding of the temper Laxus had accidentally set off. "But Metalicana said─"

"_I don't care what he fucking said, I'm not goddamned Metalicana_!" Gajeel yelled. Wendy yelped and shrank in her seat.

"_Gajeel_!"

The rest of the table exploded with indignant yells; Wendy was like a little sister to all of them and _completely _off-limits when it came to venting anger, an unspoken law among the lamplighters. Natsu edged closer and wrapped an arm around the miserable, withdrawn girl. "Dude, what the hell?" Sting demanded, leaning forward as if to block Wendy from the angry lamplighter's view.

Gajeel leaned back, crossing his arms sullenly. He sat stoically under the glares of his comrades. "Sorry, kid," he muttered finally.

"What the hell was _that_?" snapped Laxus.

"Nothing, okay? Goddamn!" Gajeel retorted. "I said I was sorry, just shut up and get on with it."

"It'd better not happen again," Natsu muttered darkly, releasing Wendy.

"Tch. How are my lamps?" the ravenhead asked shortly.

Laxus watched the raven-haired lamplighter through narrowed eyes and slowly said, "Two of the lamps on Spark Street are broken."

"And one on Grand End," Wendy murmured, looking at her hands.

"One in Binder's Circle and two in front of the Zaleon Scriptorium," Rogue grunted.

Sting shrugged. "None in Light District."

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Same here."

"Makes my job easier," Gajeel replied shortly, crossing his arms. "What about you, Toxic?"

"None are broken, but a dragon on the north docks has started to rust."

"Wonderful." Scowling, Gajeel swung his feet off the table and stood. "I'll go take care of it, and there are new lamps in the chest. Change 'em when you light up tomorrow night." He nodded to the heavy, intricate box by where their cloaks hung and strode to the door.

The lamplighters watched him leave, and Sting shook his head. "What is that guy's deal?"

"Let him be, he and Metalicana didn't get on well," Rogue murmured. He shrugged when they all looked to him for an explanation. "I dunno, I'm pretty sure the old man was a jackass." He leaned back in his chair, a bored expression crossing his features. "It's none of _my_ business, just as long as he keeps making lamps."

…

If one looked closely, one might be able to tell that there was a method to the madness in Gajeel Redfox's workshop. Piles of scrap metal dotted the room, along with several slender steel tools strewn across the floor and scraps without a proper home peppered the floorboards. In the center of the room was a clear space, beside a small pile of smooth scale-like pieces and a larger pile of discarded scales flawed by some miniscule imperfection. A small iron dragon, like the lamps but without the glass orb, curled like a sleeping kitten in the center of the clearing, its face deformed just above its left eye. Its cold iron sides glimmered in the candlelight, a heavy, unmoving lump.

The burly lamplighter─or rather, lampmaker─stomped into his workshop and plunked himself down in the clear space, scooping up the iron dragon. "You're in my spot, Lily," Gajeel growled. He set the sculpture in his lap and reached for a hunk of metal, beginning to shape it in his hands.

The iron dragon yawned and cuddled closer to the lampmaker. Gajeel smiled faintly and reached for one of his tools.

**[A/N]: So yeah if you think I should continue, please tell me! This first chapter was kinda like a practice for me in writing descriptions; did I do a great/good/decent/meh/shit job?**

**Okay, I think that's all I got. Happy reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: Whoa hey look I actually seem to be updating. ****_Shocking_****. Anyway, after all that positive feedback (I'm so flattered, you guys, this story is really an experiment for me), I figured that eighty-million edits was enough and decided to suck it up and post this! Enjoy, please review and tell me if you like where the story is going!**

Chapter Two: Dragons

_You walk the streets after sunset, relishing the fresh air as yet devoid of life. The sun has just set, so the sky is silver and pink and gold all on its own, without the help of the lamplighters. As you stroll, you study the dragon lamps mounted everywhere. Their tiny ears are pricked as though waiting for something as they perch atop metal rods protruding from the ground or from the sides of houses. Their little tails are wrapped around the rods, forelegs clutching glass orbs that are almost bigger than they are._

_You hear that little _tap _and look up; the lamplighter stands at the end of the street, hand stroking a dragon lamp. You move into an alley and peek out, not quite knowing why but knowing only that you can't be seen. The lamplighter holds out his palm flat to the sculpture and you know for certain this time that it moves, tilting its head to one side. The lamplighter beckons and the dragon climbs onto his outstretched hand. The creature curls its tail around the lamplighter's wrist as the man gently takes the orb from the iron claws of the beast. He taps it again and holds it up to the sky, searching it for...something. The lamplighter raises his hand and the dragon climbs back to its perch, holding out its claws for the orb, tiny paws grasping at the air almost anxiously. The lamplighter's shoulders shake in a brief, silent chuckle, and he stows the orb in his voluminous sleeve, drawing another from a pocket within the folds of his cloak. He hands the new sphere to the dragon, petting its ears briefly. The dragon flutters its little wings in delight and settles back into the pose shared by its thousands of companions._

_The lamplighter continues on his way, passing your hiding spot. Just beyond you, he reaches up and changes the orb of another little dragon. As the little iron beast returns to stillness, the lamplighter taps its orb._

_The district explodes with golden light, and Magnolia awakens._

…

Laxus massaged his temples, groaning, as Wendy anxiously handed him a glass of something milky and green. "Can you talk yet?" Cobra demanded, sitting on Laxus' right.

Laxus gulped down the bitter potion quickly. "Fuck," he gasped, clutching his pounding head.

"Yes, he can," Sting commented to Cobra.

The blond exhaled sharply as the youngest lamplighter's potion began to work. "Ugh," he managed finally.

"What happened?" Rogue asked quietly.

Laxus put his head in his hands. "The Nightmonsters made a rush on my district," he groaned. "Took everything I had to keep 'em at bay _and _keep the lights on."

"Dude, you know you can let some of the lights out," Natsu said quietly, clapping Laxus' shoulder.

Laxus gave a noncommittal sort of laugh and lifted his head with a shrug. "And let Gajeel's little dragons get mad at me? Are you kidding?"

Natsu grinned. "Yeah, Happy gets pissy whenever I forget to so much as clean his scales."

"You pamper that thing," Laxus grumbled. He straightened. "Did you guys feel any activity?"

"No," Wendy replied immediately, smiling slightly. Her district was in the center of the city, the other five surrounding hers.

The others laughed and shook their heads. "None of us felt anything. Sorry, man," Sting apologized.

Laxus shook his head. "They're getting smarter," he muttered. "That was almost too much for me too handle. I'm glad you're not on the city borders, kid," he added, ruffling Wendy's blue hair.

She giggled. "Are you gonna be okay, Laxus?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm good. But would you guys mind splitting up Thunder tomorrow night? I'm gonna need a break after that attack."

Sting clasped the Thunder guardian's arm and hauled him to his feet. "Yeah, no problem. We gotcha, man."

"You good using gold light, though?" Laxus pressed.

"Dude, we can handle it," Natsu insisted. "After a pounding like that _by yourself_, I'm amazed you're still conscious. It's the least we can do, so get your ass to bed."

Finally, Laxus nodded and staggered out of the room. Wendy watched him go, nibbling her thumbnail. "If _Laxus_ is this wiped, it must've been a pretty huge group," she murmured.

"Or an immensely powerful attack," Rogue added quietly. The girl nodded somberly.

"I'm glad he's on our side," Cobra muttered. He rubbed at the scar over his eye tiredly.

"Oh shit, we've got the meeting with the councillors today!" Sting yelped, jumping up. "Somebody go get Sparky back!"

Natsu surged to his feet but quailed before Wendy's suddenly fierce glare. The girl loved lamplighting, but she was most passionate about healing; messing with her patients never went down well. "No! I'll do the talking!" she snapped. "Where's the meeting?"

"Kardia Cathedral," Rogue replied immediately, apprehensive of the child's rage.

"Grab your cloaks and let's go!" Wendy snatched her child-sized cloak from the hook and led them out, swirling the black fabric around herself and expertly tying it about her slender shoulders.

The other lamplighters exchanged glances, then hurried to follow.

…

The windows of the cathedral were wrought in intricate patterns, but the frosted glass was all uncolored, as the lamplighters maintained the beautiful displays of color, lights of all hues flickering within the glass. The lamplighters and councilwomen stood on the balcony on the edge of the main hall. Levy and Lucy flanked Cana, the bluenette's gaze sweeping the lamplighters, trying to get a glimpse of their features, but their hoods cast complete, pitch shadows over their faces.

"Where is your leader?" Cana inquired, her hands folded demurely before her.

The small lamplighter stood before the other four; the "seventh", the lampmaker, was nowhere in sight either. "That is part of our report, Lady Alberona," she answered. "Last night, there was a massive attack on the outer border of the city, on Thunder District." Levy was sure that she was the only one to see the flash of fear in Cana's eyes; Thunder District was her home. "Master Thunder successfully warded off every Nightmonster, but the effort was taxing. He is healing currently," the lamplighter finished.

Cana drew herself up. "I see," she murmured, crossing her arms. "There's still been no Daymonster activity," she said, half to herself. She turned. "Lucy, get back to the Council, order an inspection of the Thunder District border. I want a full report." The blonde nodded briskly, gathered her skirts and rushed off. The brunette turned back to the lamplighters. "Was there any further Nightmonster activity?"

"No, Lady Alberona," the little guardian replied. "We fear that the Nightmonsters and Daymonsters are gathering, becoming stronger and more intelligent."

"Our information is not complete enough to make assumptions as yet," Levy replied, shaking her head. "We still do not know where the beasts even come from."

The lamplighter shifted her weight, rubbing her chin and frowning. "Levy, I want you to check with the Daymonster capture team," Cana ordered. "Reports on all sightings."

Levy nodded and took off. As she went, she heard Cana say, "Keep up your excellent work, Masters and Lady lamplighters. I wish Master Thunder well."

Levy hurried through the streets of Magnolia, dodging through the crowds with ease thanks to her small form. She turned the corner into the central plaza and slammed into a large, solid person. "My apologies, sir," she said quickly, picking up her skirts and hastening off again, ignoring the fact of her rudeness.

The muscled, pierced man with wild black hair felt a smirk tugging at his lips, stuck his hands into his pockets, and continued on his way.

Levy stepped into the council building, on the border between the Dark and Thunder Districts. "Lady McGarden!" the secretary blurted. All soldiers and guards in the room snapped a salute.

"I require all of the capture team's sighting reports, Miss Corona," Levy said perfunctorily, brushing her hair back from her face. She accepted the thick file from the redhead a few minutes later and thanked her brusquely, passing the woman's desk. She climbed the stairs to the captain's office, then resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he stood and saluted. "Hello, Captain Hughes."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Lady McGarden?" the purple-haired man asked politely, holding out a chair for her. She sat and he returned to his desk.

Levy gestured to the stack of files on her lap. "Lady Alberona asked me to gather all of the reports on Daymonsters from the capture. I'd like a personal statement from you." She reached for a spare fountain pen on his desk and pulled a sheet of parchment from a folio, flipping it over, setting the pen nib on it and looking up.

"A personal statement about the Daymonsters?" Hughes repeated thoughtfully.

"Yes, Captain."

After a long pause, he rested his arms on his desk and leaned toward her. "They are almost as awesome as the lamplighters," Hughes told her in a hushed tone. "But it is the wrong kind of awe...the Daymonsters are horrible, massive, twisted, deformed. They exude this sort of power, and it just makes you want to cower and cry. They are strong, fast...death on malformed legs that will outrun a sprinting horse." He closed his eyes, looking pale. "I have seen three in my days leading this squad. Each time...I cried from fear." He opened his eyes and stared at her seriously. Levy's brown eyes didn't leave his deadly somber yellow orbs even as she recorded his every word. "It was amazing, how they quailed an entire company of knights." Falling silent, he leaned back.

Levy kept writing, waiting for him to continue. "Is that what you had in mind, Lady McGarden?" Hughes asked finally, heavily.

She slid the parchment back into her folio. "Thank you, Captain Hughes."

He nodded, his eyes haunted. "You are welcome."

The petite bluenette stood, replaced his pen and took her leave, rereading Hughes' words over and over as the climbed the stairs to the council chambers.

"Levy!"

The bluenette glanced up; her district partner, Yukino Aguria, approached, waving happily. "How goes the lamplighter assignment?" the light-blue haired woman asked. Her eyes lit up. "What are they like, the legendary lamplighters?"

Levy kept walking and Yukino fell into step with her. "Has Cana returned yet?"

"I believe so. She's probably in the audience hall with Governor Dreyar and the rest of the council."

Levy turned a corner and Yukino hurried to catch up. "What are you rushing for?" the light-haired young woman inquired. "Lady Heartfilia was even more short with me." She didn't sound resentful; her respect for the blonde was still quite clear. "She left with a phalanx of soldiers just before you got here."

"The Nightmonsters mounted a massive attack on Thunder District last night," Levy murmured distractedly, thumbing through her files. She looked up. "If the rest of the council is gathered, then what are you doing here?"

"Oh, shoot, I knew there was something I forgot. I have to go talk to Miss Corona." Yukino turned on her heel. "Bye, Levy!"

"Bye, Yukino!" Levy called. She entered the council chambers quietly as Cana finished explaining what the lamplighters had told them.

"I have the reports, Cana," the petite councilwoman said softly, sidling up to her coworker.

"Thank you," the brunette murmured. She turned back to the council. "We are quite at a loss, my friends," she continued in a louder tone.

"I am all for an offensive strike against the monsters," declared Commander Scarlet. "However, we don't know nearly enough about them. It is only because of the lamplighters that we can fight even the Nightmonsters."

"I understand, Commander," Cana nodded. "So what are we to do?"

The governor hummed discontentedly, thinking hard. "We must wait," he muttered, looking displeased with his own decision. "We cannot act until we know how to fight the Daymonsters at all, and how to attack the Nightmonsters without the aid of a lamplighter."

"We should not attack until the time is right and we are capable of doing so," agreed Erza's second in command, Kagura.

Cana bowed her head. "Yes, Colonel Mikazuchi. My partners and I shall continue to keep the council up to date on the activities of the beasts." Levy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Lady Alberona," Makarov grunted. "Let us adjourn for a brief recess, and then when we return we will hear the weekly reports of Venom's Master Buchanan and Light's Lady Orlando."

...

There were three gates to Magnolia, two unused for centuries, the other leading to the farms outside of Dark District. The ancient gates lay in Venom and Flame, the only way to leave Magnolia aboveground.

"It is safe, my lady," the sergeant told her grudgingly, leading the lovely blonde towards the heavy gate protecting Flame District from the Nightmonsters. The crimson light was brightest here, the arched gate flanked by seven dragon lamps. Lucy, refusing to hear any argument, had insisted on accompanying them.

"Lady Heartfilia." A cloaked figure sidled up to her, falling into step with silent strides.

Out of the corner of her eye, the councilwoman took note of how his black cape seemed to devour the light, completely obscuring his features. His voice was light, happy; mischievous, even. It was not a voice she had heard before, but there was no confusing who he was.

"Master Lamplighter," she whispered, never breaking her stride. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your esteemed company?"

"Did you really think you could leave the city _at night_ with so much as a dragon lamp to protect you? Hell no, you need my help."

Lucy was taken aback by both his familiar speech and his coarse language. "I am grateful for the protection, Master Lamplighter, but why have my men not noticed you?"

"Aah, they can't see me," the lamplighter replied. She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Your magic is indeed impressive, Master."

"Tch." He sounded disgusted and she briefly wondered what she had done wrong, a pang of apprehension shooting through her. But he continued, "Master this, Master that. Waaay too formal. I'm just Natsu, thanks."

Lucy resolved to avoid addressing him by name if at all possible. God forbid, she might offend the lamplighter, and then who knew what the consequences might be? "I appreciate your assistance."

The phalanx finally managed to haul up the dense, heavy iron gate and formed up around Lucy and the unseen lamplighter.

The sky lost its red tinge almost instantly as they exited the city, and Lucy jumped as the gates _clang_ed down with an almighty racket behind them. She calmed herself and glanced around. The rolling hills appeared but shadows in the dark night, and Lucy glanced up at the only source of light: the sky. She gasped.

In Magnolia, she knew only the moon. It was the only thing bright enough to not be drowned out by the dragon lamps. Outside, the sky was littered, dusted, _strewn_ with silvery glimmers of light, so pure and cool and perfect that she wanted to climb up and just dance through the sky, sing along with the cosmic beauty.

"It's pretty," Natsu said appreciatively, and Lucy muffled an unladylike snort. The soldiers began lighting their torches, casting flickering, dancing shadows across the landscape.

"This way, Lady Heartfilia." The phalanx turned northwards, marching along the walls.

Natsu began muttering incoherently beside Lucy, and she glanced at him in alarm. He fidgeted violently under his cloak. "Mast─Natsu?" the councilwoman asked uncertainly.

"You little shit!" Natsu managed finally as a bolt of silver escaped from his cloak. Natsu's arm shot out from beneath the dark material and snatched the silver entity as it tried to climb up his shoulder, mewling gratingly. "God damn you!" His outburst drew the attention of the phalanx, breaking his spell, and all went silent. The creature in his hands froze, becoming a dragon lamp, and Lucy's eyes widened.

Natsu coughed and straightened. "Good evening, citizens," he said formally. "I thought you would need protection. The Nightmonsters aren't held back out here."

The soldiers were silent for a long moment before the sergeant awkwardly cleared his throat and pointed out, "Is it not the light that frightens them?" He gestured at the torches.

"It depends on the light," Natsu answered, drawing a large glass globe from somewhere on his person, fitting it into the statue's forepaws with a click. He tapped the globe twice and warm rosy light flickered into it, tendrils of glittering red reaching out and changing the fires of the torches to spheres of pure scarlet light.

"There," the lamplighter said smugly. "Proceed."

The first steps were hesitant, but Natsu's friendly voice eased the guards' awe at least enough to keep moving. They rounded the wall and Natsu called out, "Stop." He stepped in front of the company, motioning for Lucy to stay back, raising his arm and the dragon lamp into the air. The reddish light glowed brighter. "See there," the lamplighter called, pointing to the wall. "That's where they tried to breach." The pale stone was pitted and blackened, like someone had set fire to it.

"Do you see any Nightmonsters out here, Master Lamplighter?" the sergeant, lifting his torch and looking round.

"No, Master Thunder didn't manage to kill any of them. We can't mount an offense, we can only defend," Natsu answered absently, reaching up with his free hand and feeling the craters along the wall. Cloaked form shuddering in distaste, he withdrew his arm back into the folds of his cloak.

"Search the area, take note of every disturbance for the report," the sergeant ordered. He turned to Lucy. "Lady Heartfilia, if you would allow me to escort you back to the gates? As you can see, it was unnecessary for you to accompany us, not to mention dangerous," he pressed.

"I can take the Lady, sergeant. You're needed with your phalanx," Natsu stepped in politely. "I can keep your torches burning for another hour before it taxes me overmuch."

"Really, Master Lamplighter, it's no trouble," the sergeant insisted. "I would not want to impose…"

"No imposition, I need get back to the city anyway." Natsu shrugged. "Stay safe, gentlemen, and remember, you have one hour."

"Yes, Master," the sergeant replied defeatedly.

Natsu offered his elbow to Lucy and headed off at a brisk pace. Once they had rounded the wall, out of the eyeshot of the soldiers, Natsu lowered the arm holding his dragon lamp, released Lucy, and took the orb from the lamp's paws. The glass continued to glow in his hand. "There you go, buddy, you're okay," he said to the lamp.

Lucy frowned. "Master Natsu?"

Natsu _hmph_ed, seeming not to hear her, and stressed, "She's a _friend_, Happy. Snap out of it."

Just as Lucy began to feel that the lamplighter wasn't entirely sane, the lamp came to life, shaking its head and ruffling its wings, blinking up at Natsu happily. It gave a rusty chirrup and scrambled onto his shoulders. The blonde gaped. "How did you do that?" she breathed, reaching tentative fingers out to the bluish-tinted lamp. The dragon touched its cold, iron nose to her fingertips and she recoiled.

"That's the way he was made," Natsu said proudly, reached a hand up to ruffle the dragon's ears. "This is Happy."

"Are they all lke this?"

"Yeah. And they've got names, too. This here is Happy." Natsu took Happy off his shoulder and offered him to Lucy. "Wanna hold him?"

She accepted the little dragon, Happy, and held him awkwardly, trying to cradle the energetic little beast in her arm. "He's heavy," she grunted as Happy scrambled up to her shoulder.

"Well, he's made entirely of iron," Natus pointed out.

Happy tucked himself onto her shoulder, nestling right up next to her neck, and purred gratingly. "Cute," Lucy murmured, petting the dragon's surprisingly soft ears.

"Aye," Natsu agreed. They neared the gate and he took the dragon off her shoulder, stowing the noisily protesting beast into his cloak. The gate ascended and the pair returned to the city. "I suppose you have to return to the council now?" Natsu asked, walking beside her, invisible to the crowd once again.

Lucy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I suppose," she agreed.

"Well then, tomorrow night, I'll find you."

Lucy startled. "What for?" she blurted out tactlessly.

Natsu huffed, hunching his shoulders. "Well, I dunno. To hang out?"

The councilwoman felt her cheeks heat up. "I-I'm sorry, I have to work tomorrow, too."

"Hrrrm," Natsu rumbled discontentedly. "That's no fun at all."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I guess I'll find you when you're _not_ working, then," Natsu decided, straightening. "Until then, Lady Lucy." Before she could get in another word, he melted back into the crowd and disappeared.

…

Gajeel Redfox was a builder of dragons. His creations were magic of the purest form; he breathed life into previously lifeless metal. The black iron that he wrought into scaled perfection moved like clay in his hands, magic that Metalicana had taught him (On the days the bastard hadn't been a jackass). The magic might have been the old man's, but the dragons were entirely Gajeel's. Metalicana had made pretty twisting patterns around the glass orbs used by the lamplighters, lifeless tendrils of metal; Gajeel made living things. Giving life to his dragons was not a thing to be taught; Metalicana had never been able to accomplish it. Gajeel's abilities were part of the reason that his teacher had been such an asshole. That, in turn, led to the young lampmaker destroying Metalicana's lamps immediately after assuming his role, sending out his army of dragons to replace them.

His creations were so much better than Metalicana's, anyway. So what if after thousands of lamps, the bastard had never repeated a pattern? _Gajeel created life where there was none_. His dragons had personalities, names. He always felt superior to his predecessor when he assembled little iron bones into skeletons, armored them and awoke them.

Gajeel twitched at the sound of a metallic mewl and pointedly ignored the little dragon's bright eyes. He smoothed a notch in the edge of the scale he was working and scrutinized it.

_clickclickclickclick_

Following the little metal tapping sounds came the sensation of claws on his thigh as his iron pet trotted up and put its forepaws on his thigh, stretching its neck up to try and catch his attention. "Go away, Pantherlily. I'm working," Gajeel grunted, picking up a slender tool and inscribing a miniscule _GR _on the curved edge.

The dragon mewled again and he scooped it up gruffly, setting the scale aside and slinging the creature over his shoulder. "What do you want, Lily?" he demanded, reaching for a lump of metal and beginning to shape it in his hands.

Lily nuzzled his head against the side of the lampmaker's neck and clambered down the burly man's arm, his claws prickling Gajeel's skin. The dragon's talons clicked all the way to the door and he mewled a third time.

Gajeel sighed and set aside the new scale, clambering to his feet. He grabbed the little dragon in one hand and left his workshop. "Did Natsu bring his pet to work again?" Gajeel growled, his thumb stroking Lily's soft metal ear. Lily made a whirring sound much like a purr and watched with bright eyes as his maker entered the lamplighters' meeting room.

"Gajeel, there you are." Wendy held one of his lamps in her small hands. "When we were lighting up Thunder for Laxus, I found her near the city limits," she said apologetically, holding the sculpture out to him. The poor little thing was trembling, one wing ripped completely off, leaving a jagged fin on the right side of her spine. Her scales were made of a lighter-colored metal than Lily's, her pale iron form trembling.

Gajeel's brow furrowed with worry as he set Lily aside and gingerly reached for the dragon in Wendy's hands. "Which one is she?" Wendy asked curiously as Gajeel's thick fingers lifted the creature with surprising tenderness. He loved his creations, and knew each of their names. If Wendy was passionate about her patients, Gajeel was _mad_ for his dragons. It was almost endearing to see how sweetly he treated them; he refused to scrap any of them. Some of the dragons he had made hadn't been right in the head, one of them incapable of staying still for too long (Gajeel had allowed Natsu to adopt this one), another constantly changing spots as if she didn't know where to go (Wendy had received this one). A pair of forgetful dragons, always perching together in the wrong spots, had gone to Sting and Rogue. Gajeel's own Pantherlily had tried to fly, but, being iron, had not succeeded, marring the left side of his face.

Gajeel fingered the little dragon's wound gently. "Shagotte," he told Wendy absently, stroking the dragon's neck. Shagotte mewled weakly, leaning into Gajeel's comforting fingers.

"Can you fix her?" The little blue-haired lamplighter asked hopefully.

Gajeel shook his head. "No, there's too much damage, and if I tried to weld on a new wing she wouldn't be able to move it. I might even end up damaging her muscles. I'll just clean you up, okay, girl?" he told Shagotte gently, raising her up to his eye level. "I'm working on a new dragon right now, he can replace her," he told the small bluenette.

Wendy reached out and petted Shagotte softly. "What did this to her?"

Gajeel tucked Shagotte into the crook of his arm and set Lily on his shoulder. "I don't know. They perch with their wings folded tight to their sides, it would take a lot to startle her and even more to rip her wing clean off." Lily crawled behind Gajeel's neck to his opposite shoulder, stretching his neck down to touch his nose to Shagotte's.

"Do you think it was a Nightmonster?" Wendy asked in a hushed tone.

Gajeel shrugged. "A Daymonster, more likely. You guys keep the Nightmonsters out, remember?"

The small lamplighter nodded. "Well, I'm glad she's okay," Wendy murmured, watching to two dragons cuddle into their gruff creator.

"I'm gonna go polish her down, and then I'll finish up Nadi, and Thunderboy can take him out tomorrow night," Gajeel replied, glancing at Shagotte as the little dragon started licking at the broken strip of metal where her wing used to be. "Cut that out, you'll scratch your tongue," he reprimanded her. Shagotte looked up at him with her big, innocent eyes and blinked slowly. "Come on, let's get you tended to," the lampmaker said in affectionate exasperation, tousling her ears briefly. He turned to go. "Thanks again, kid," he called to Wendy.

Gajeel returned to his workshop and Lily jumped from his shoulder, pacing with his maker to the clear spot. The man plunked himself down beside his scarred pet and set Shagotte in his lap. "Keep still," he ordered her. Shagotte obeyed promptly, going as still and cold as the lamps outside in the city. That was a feature that almost never failed in his creations; they knew what they were to do.

Gajeel took up one of his tools and carefully carved away the torn remainder of her wing as though it was clay, tossing the scrap into the pile of flawed scales beside him. He took up a hook-shaped tool and gently smoothed the spot where her wing had been, careful not to smear her scales together. "Come on, kiddo, let's see your tongue," he told her gruffly. Shagotte remained still, but her long iron tongue lolled out of her mouth. "Good girl." He buffed out a scratch on her tongue, going over the rest of the dragon for any imperfections. "There, you look almost as beautiful as the day I made you," Gajeel grunted. "You can go." Shagotte sat up, bumped her head against his hand, and stepped demurely down from his lap.

The lampmaker reached for the scale he had tossed aside when Lily had interrupted him, finishing it and carving his initials in tiny script near the edge. He picked up an iron sculpture in the shape of a dragon's skeleton─the skull on this one was slightly more elongated than he normally made it, though he thought it suited the creature─and began fitting the tiny iron scales along it. The largest scales were placed to either side of its spine, the smallest on its snout and little toes. Gajeel reached for his pile of talons and fitted eighteen of the little pieces onto the dragon's paws.

Next came the wings. Gajeel scaled the fragile fingers fanning out from the dragon's shoulders and fitted paper-thin sheets of metal between the bones, shaping the edges carefully. He placed spade-shaped spikes into the slots running down the sculpture's spine and straightened a few scales.

Placing the finished sculpture before him, Gajeel stroked the little black form and murmured, "You can wake up now, Nadi."

The dragon blinked once, twice, its metal eyelids clicking. It gazed up at its creator, tilting its head with a rusty-sounding mewl. Gajeel grinned as the dragon tottered around the room like a newborn, nosing through the metal. Lily and Shagotte watched with a definite air of amusement as the oddly-shaped head of the new dragon bumped into Gajeel's side.

"Oy, what're you doing with your paw there?" Gajeel growled, lifting up the dragon. Nadi gazed into his eyes uncomprehendingly, his right foreleg waving at the air. "Shit, did I fuck up?" He reached for an iron rod and set Nadi onto it. "Perch," he ordered. Nadi froze obediently, in the exact pose of the lamps in the city, his claws grasping a pretend glass orb. His foreleg didn't move at all. "Okay, good boy. Let's go find Laxus. That bastard had better be awake," the lampmaker added in a mutter. "He's had a fucking day and a half, now." He plucked Nadi off the rod and crossed to the door. "Are you two coming?" he asked the other dragons.

Lily mewled and the pair of dragons clicked after the burly man.

…

Levy rubbed at her eyes with a yawn, holding up an orange dress and squinting at it blearily. The sun was going down, it was time to get ready for the night. She toyed with one of the lacy sleeves sleepily, zoning out. Levy sighed, tossed the dress on her bed, and padded to the bathroom, lighting a lamp.

She picked up a comb and began raking it through her short, messy hair. Wincing, she yanked out all of the knots with a vengeance and tied up her sky-blue locks. Pulling her nightgown up over her head, she returned to her bedroom and cast the silk slip to the floor. Levy had no roommates; there was no one to care if her clothes were on the floor and, all told, she abused that freedom with relish.

She grabbed an undergown draped over the screen in the corner and pulled the lacy orange dress on over it. She tied an orange headband about her bangs, unable to stifle a loud yawn. Levy was most certainly not an evening person. Lucky her, though, today's was Yukino's day for reports, and Levy had the day off. She decided she would use it to browse Thunder District. It had been far too long since she had had just a day to herself, and she felt that a day of window shopping (and, let's be honest, a good deal of _actual_ shopping) was just what she needed.

…

Levy paced through Main Street, gazing at the stalls under the gold light. She paused at a woodworker's stall and briefly admired the little lacquered sculptures. She turned the corner onto Steel Street, the avenue operated by the metalworkers' guild. Quietly scanning side to side, she noticed one of the dragon lamps as she passed, and stopped to examine it. Its glass orb glowed with steady, serene golden light, clutched in black wrought-iron claws. She loved looking at the little sculptures; they weren't like miniature dragons, she thought they looked like _baby_ dragons, and the petite bluenette found them beautiful and adorable. Levy rather thought that the lamps had happier expressions on the metalworkers' street.

She ambled along the stalls, thinking about the mysterious seventh lamplighter, the lampmaker. His voice had been so rough, a smirk completely audible in his tone. He was tall, and his cloak couldn't hide a powerful frame. So how did such a burly man make such delicate creatures? She passed a silverware vendor and moved onto the next block. Several bulk supply carts occupied this block. Most of their patrons were independent metalworkers, buying lumps of various metals, new tools to replace broken old ones, or bundles of wire. The blue-haired councillor listened to the orders absently.

"Oi, forty pounds of black iron."

The voice was gruff, and Levy recognized it instantly. Her mind whirling, she looked around frantically for it source.

"Thanks." Now that she was looking, her eyes quickly found the speaker. A tall, black-haired man covered in piercings hefted a pack stuffed with sharp-edged lumps of iron like it was nothing, tossing his coin in front of the merchant and continuing on his way. Levy realized with a start that she had bumped into him the night before on her way to the council building.

She picked up her skirts and followed him with wide eyes, marveling at his strength. The lampmaker turned into a thin alley and Levy hurried to catch up. She couldn't resist; she had not only found a lamplighter, but the unknown _seventh_, just walking in the street!

She nearly crashed into him again, glancing up into his dangerous red glare. "You," the lampmaker growled. "Why are you following me?"

Levy rubbed her sweaty palms against her dress. "Hello again," she said briskly.

The lampmaker didn't bother to refute her assumption. "Yeah, whatever. Why are you following me, Shorty?"

Levy bristled. "That's no way to address a councilwoman!"

He glared down at her and she belatedly realized how tall he really was, now that she was within arm's reach of him. "I can't have some nosy politician interfering with my work," he said curtly. "Get lost."

She scowled up at him, then took a breath and stuck out her hand to be shaken. "I am Levy McGarden of Dark District," she declared.

He shot her an unimpressed look and she slowly drew her hand back. "Great. See ya in a month." He made a shooing motion at her.

"It's polite to give your name in return," she said flatly.

"In case ya hadn't noticed, I'm not polite."

"_Really_," she deadpanned. "Can I at least get your first name?"

He was silent for a moment. "If I tell ya, will you buzz off?"

She nodded.

"Kurogane. Now get out of here."

She was silent for a moment. "Nice to meet you, Kurogane. I look forward to working with you." Drawing herself up, she turned on her heels and returned to the larger street.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and strode the opposite way down the alley. Damn, of all the things for fucking Sparky to be right about. He shoulda kept himself secret. He would've, had he known that one of them would actually _follow_ him.

He had to give the shrimp credit, though. Not many would approach a guy like him.


End file.
